Two Tennysons Plus a Levin Only Equals Trouble
by WonderPickle
Summary: A collection of one-shots about everyone's favorite trio! Random drabbles featuring Gwen, Kevin, and Ben, and more Gwen, Kevin and Ben!
1. The Pants Mishap

**sorry I've been absent from this fandom lately. but someone recently messaged me about it, and I forgot how much I miss my babies.**

 **I don't really know what this is gonna be. I have a lot stuff that isn't long enough to be an independent one-shot. so this is the outcome! a big collection of 'em!**

* * *

With the click of a button, Gwen shut off her phone, shoving it in her jacket pocket as she neared Kevin's garage. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she reached the door.

But she stopped short upon noticing the odd sight awaiting her upon entry.

She quirked an eyebrow in both amusement and curiosity as she stepped in, glancing over her cousin with a curious expression. "Uh, Ben? Where are your pants?"

Instantly, both the changeling and her boyfriend whipped their heads around to face her. Their eyes widened when she stepped near.

"Gwen!" he yelped, "What are you doing here?"

"There more important question is, where are your pants?"

Ben's face was masked by bright red cheeks. "I can explain!"

With a smirk, she intertwined her arms over her chest. "I'd love to hear it."

Kevin bit his lip.

"My fans…" Ben blurted, sounding frazzled, "they're _crazy_."

"They took your pants?"

"It was a mob."

"And somehow you just walked away in your underwear…"

"Gwen," Kevin said, "they're insane."

"I'm sure."

"Seriously, Gwen."

"Because teenage girls can cause some real damage."

"Don't be sarcastic. They're unreasonably obsessed with him."

She turned to her cousin. "Ben, why don't we go to Mr. Smoothie? I bet it'll make you feel better," Gwen suggested, pointing as his bare chest, "But you're gonna need some clothes first."

The changeling threw his hands up. "No way. I am _not_ going back out there."

"Give them time to cool off. They need to lose your scent."

Gwen snorted. "Oh, please. They're not police dogs, Kevin. They're teenages girls."

"No, no. You're right," he started, sarcasm thick, "They're much worse."

She hit him in the upper arm.

Ben blinked a few times. "I think I'm going to go put on pants. I've been standing around in my underwear long enough."

Gwen chuckled. "Good idea. Nice underwear by the way. Didn't even know they made boxers with your face on them."

His hands shot down to his thighs, a red spreading across his cheeks. "Agh! Shut up!"

"Tennyson?" Kevin called, "This is my garage. Unless you stashed emergency pants in here, you don't have anything to cover up."

Ben's face froze. "Oh, man!"

The Osmosian jingled his car keys, smiling widely. "I gotta go run an errand. You're on your own."

Ben scowled. "Did you really forget that I can just change into Jetray and fly back to my house?"

He grinned, speaking in a singsong tone. "Hasn't your Omnitrix been on the fritz lately?"

"It's always on the fritz." With a pair of scrunched eyebrows, he slapped down on his watch. The usual green light didn't immediately follow, nor did the figure change. He remained the same old Ben. Though now he became more confused. "What-"

Kevin shot Gwen a quick look. "Good luck, Tennyson!"

He raised his head. "Hey, wait!"

Gwen and Kevin simultaneously turned, diving for their respective sides of the car. "Don't you think this is a _little_ mean?" Gwen asked as they rapidly climbed in.

Kevin shrugged, quickly shoving the key in the ignition. "It's what he gets for being such a jerk with the fame."

Strapping herself in, Gwen nodded. "Fair enough."


	2. Sardines and Cheese

"That is _so_ disgusting," Gwen remarked, pointing to the drink in her cousin's hand.

"What?" Ben asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

Kevin, sitting beside his girlfriend, shook his head. "Man do you have a bad taste in smoothies."

"It's not _that_ gross," Ben retorted, "Here, Gwen, try some."

She made a sour face. "Ew! Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on," responded the changeling, "it's just sardines and cheese."

Kevin choked on his own drink. "That's so wrong."

Ben's eyes furrowed. "Hey! I don't make fun of what you eat."

"That's because I eat what _normal_ people do." Kevin slurped on his straw.

Ben frowned. "Alright. Fine. Laugh all you want. But at least I'm getting protein out of this." He took another sip. "Delicious."

Gwen shook her head. "That's not what anyone would call delicious."

Ben shrugged. "Speak for yourself."

"She's speaking for the rest of the world," Kevin mumbled.

If Ben hadn't been enjoying his smoothie so much, he would've thrown it at him.


	3. Never Grow Up

"Come on, guys. A deal's a deal."

Ben's groan stretched across the living room, despite being behind a separate door. "I am so _not_ spending the rest of the day like this."

Gwen couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from taking over the lower half of her face. "I'm sorry, who won the bet again?"

Kevin's barely audible mumble granted his girlfriend a bigger smile. "You did."

"That's right." She crossed her arms. "So let me see those costumes."

" _Gwen_!" Ben whined.

" _You_ were going to make me do my punishment if I lost. I know you had the gogo boots ready."

"She's got a point, Tennyson. Can't go back on a deal."

Ben grumbled something to Kevin. Although it didn't pass through the door, Gwen saw their shadows shift. "Okay, fine."

Kevin's crotchety figure stepped into the room first, followed closely by Ben.

Gwen didn't bother attempting to stifle her laughter. Immediately, her amusement and glee sprang from her lungs.

Ben's irritability gave his appearance an even more humorous effect. Adorned with a curly wig and bow, Ben's Wendy outfit matched the original from the movie. His blue nightgown spread from his collarbone to his ankles.

He looked in the opposite direction of his cousin.

Much to his disdain, Kevin managed to fit into the snug green tights. The shirt didn't reach down as far he initially hoped, but it remained a pleasing view for Gwen. His hat balanced on the top of his head, so he could remove it at a moment's notice.

If Peter Pan ever decided to get ripped, this was probably what he'd look like.

Gwen clutched at her torso from cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben pouted, "laugh it up, Gwen. We're gonna get you back for this."

She only laughed harder.


End file.
